Campbell Bennet
Campbell Damon Bennet is a future character belonging to Pippy in World 2: Reflections. He is the second eldest son and fifth child of Gabriella and Claude Bennet. His siblings are Leah, Olivia, Ava, Aidan, Everett, Myles, Kara, Taylor, Alyssa, Elliot and Flynn Bennet. Aurea is his older twin sister. He will have the abilities of Emotion Negation, Omnipresence and Kiss Ability Duplication. Appearance Campbell will inherit the brunet hair colouring of most of his family members. When he is young, it will resemble Aurea's shade, lightening dramatically in summer to a blonde shade. However, when he is older, his hair will darken a lot, and he will keep it well-kept, but quite long, with a long fringe. He will share his eye colouring with his twin sister, Aurea, and they will have the exact same dark brown shade. Campbell's face will be quite defined, and he will be a lot more fashion conscious and concerned about his appearance than most men. He will normally dress very normally, often in shirts and ties, when he's grown up. He will care about his appearance a lot, and will always have the latest designer brands. He will be 5ft 10 when he stops growing, exactly the same height as Aurea. While Campbell will be muscular, he will not be imposing in his appearance. Abilities Campbell's first ability is that of Emotion Negation, the ability to weaken emotions. Using this ability, Campbell will be able to weaken emotions, preventing them from being as strong or extreme. He could, for example, prevent a person from being paralysed by fear, or overwhelmed with sadness and grief. However, it can also lead to strange, unusual, unsafe or reckless behaviour. If used powerfully enough, an emotion can be removed completely. The ability can be used on himself and on others. His second power will be the power of Omnipresence, allowing Campbell to present everywhere at the same time. This ability allows him to be present everywhere and therefore know what happens all around the world. However, the information that he receives passes through his mind extremely quickly, and this will make him unable to memorise everything. With this ability also comes and highly increased memory capacity that makes the user able to lay more of the flowing information into their memory. The power can be turned on and off at will and can also be used to focus on information from a special person or place, but this requires more focus, energy and concentration. Campbell's third and final ability will be Kiss Ability Duplication, the power to copy a person's ability by a kiss. With this ability, Campbell could copy an ability from another by kissing them. The ability would be mimicked if his lips contacted any skin. The kiss can be passionate or completely chaste, this has no effect on the mimicry at all. Campbell will also be able to duplicate people's abilities when they kiss him or kiss his skin. The person he kisses will keep their ability when Campbell borrows it. It is possible for him not to copy an ability when kissing and to retain the abilities of others when kissing someone else. Family & Relationships *Mother - Gabriella Bennet *Father - Claude Bennet *Brothers - Aidan, Everett, Myles, Taylor and Flynn Bennet *Sisters - Leah, Olivia, Ava, Kara, Alyssa and Elliot Bennet *Twin sister - Aurea Bennet Etymology Campbell is a Gaelic name meaning "crooked mouth", and this has no reference to Campbell. His siblings will occasionally refer to him as "Soup" as a reference to Campbell's soup. Damon is a Greek and English name meaning "to tame". However, the Polish definition is "Of the people", which could refer to how he is naturally very sociable and popular. His surname is Latin, and has the meaning of "Blessed". History & Future In 2029, Gabriella will become pregnant and she will give birth in May 2030 to twin daughters, Olivia and Leah Bennet. When they are nine years old, their parents will have two more children, Aidan and Ava Bennet in 2039. Shortly afterwards, Gabriella will give birth to Campbell and Aurea in 2041. Only a year later, they will have another set of twins, Everett and Myles Bennet. The couple's fifth set of twins will be born in 2045 and will be named Kara and Taylor Bennet. In 2047, the couple will have their final set of twins, Alyssa and Elliot Bennet. Four years later, Gabriella will give birth to their final child Flynn Bennet in 2051. Category:Characters Category:Pippy's Characters Category:Future Characters